For convenience's sake, the terms used in this specification will be defined first.
1. Investment product: A financial product in which a client's investment money (IM) is invested, for example, money market fund, repurchase agreement, cash management account (CMA), government bond, municipal bond, guaranteed bond, financial bond, investment-grade corporate bond, bond-type fund, principal-protected equity-linked securities (ELS), non-investment-grade bond, stock, non-principal-protected ELS, indexed equity fund, active equity fund, derivative, investment fund, margin trading, equity-linked warrant (ELW), and futures/option. (2) Investment period: The period from the investment start date (or month) of the client's IM until the investment maturity date (or month) (e.g., 1 year, 3 years, 5 years, etc.). (3) Turn (of investment): The regular turns of investment belonging to the investment period (e.g., 1 year, 3 years, 5 years, etc.) of the client's IM. For example, the turns may recur monthly or bimonthly. To generalize, the turns may recur once in N monthly. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, the second turn is April of 20XX, and the third turn is May of 20XX. (4) Last turn (of investment): The turn corresponding to the maturity date (or month) of the client's IM. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, the second turn is April of 20XX, the third turn is June of 20XX, the fourth turn is August of 20XX, the fifth turn is October of 20XX, and the sixth turn is December of 12. In this case, the sixth turn is the last turn. (5) Product invested at each turn: A particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at each turn among the investment products whose maturity date arrives at every turn. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, the second turn is April of 20XX, and the third turn is May of 20XX. In this case, the product invested at the first turn means a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in February of 20XX, and the product invested at the second turn means a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in April of 20XX. (6) Product invested at the last turn: A particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the last turn among the investment products whose maturity date arrives at the last turn. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the last turn (i.e., the sixth turn) is December of 20XX. In this case, the product invested at the last turn means a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the sixth turn, i.e. in December of 20XX. (7) Expected cash input at each turn: Expected cash input required to purchase the product invested at each turn. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, the second turn is April of 20XX, and the third turn is May of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the first turn means a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in February of 20XX, and the product invested at the second turn means a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in April of 20XX. In this case, the expected cash input at the first turn means the expected cash input required to purchase the product invested at the first turn, and the expected cash input at the second turn means the expected cash input required to purchase the product invested at the second turn. (8) Expected cash input at the last turn: Expected cash input required to purchase the product invested at the last turn. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the last turn (i.e., the sixth turn) is December of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the last turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the sixth turn, i.e. in December of 20XX. In this case, the expected cash input at the last turn means the expected cash input required to purchase the product invested at the sixth turn. (9) Unit price of the product invested at each turn at maturity: Unit price of the product invested at each turn on the maturity date. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, and the second turn is April of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the first turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in February of 20XX, and the product invested at the second turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in April of 20XX. In this case, the unit price of the product invested at the first turn at maturity means the unit price of the product invested at the first turn whose maturity date arrives in February of 20XX on the maturity date, and the unit price of the product invested at the second turn at maturity means the unit price of the product invested at the second turn whose maturity date arrives in April of 20XX on the maturity date. (10) Purchase quantity of the product invested at each turn: The purchase quantity of the product invested at each turn. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, and the second turn is April of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the first turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in February of 20XX, and the product invested at the second turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in April of 20XX. In this case, the purchase quantity of the product invested at the first turn means the purchase quantity of the product invested at the first turn whose maturity date arrives in February of 20XX, and the purchase quantity of the product invested at the second turn means the purchase quantity of the product invested at the second turn whose maturity date arrives in April of 20XX. (11) Unit price of the product invested at the last turn at maturity: Unit price of the product invested at the last turn on the maturity date. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the last turn (i.e., the sixth turn) is December of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the last turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the sixth turn, i.e. in December of 20XX. In this case, the unit price of the product invested at the last turn at maturity means the unit price of the product invested at the sixth turn whose maturity date arrives in December of 20XX on the maturity date. (12) Purchase quantity of the product invested at the last turn: The purchase quantity of the product invested at the last turn. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the last turn (i.e., the sixth turn) is December of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the last turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the sixth turn, i.e. in December of 20XX. In this case, the purchase quantity of the product invested at the last turn means the purchase quantity of the product invested at the sixth turn whose maturity date arrives in December of 20XX. (13) Expected cash output at each turn (set as the amount desired by the client or automatically computed by the system): Expected amount of money to be paid to a client who purchased a product invested at each turn when he/she sells the product invested at the last turn on the maturity date. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, and the second turn is April of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the first turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in February of 20XX, and the product invested at the second turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in April of 20XX. In this case, the expected cash output at the first turn means the expected amount of money to be paid to a client who purchased the product invested at the first turn whose maturity date arrives in February of 20XX when he/she sells the product invested at the first turn on the maturity date of the investment product, and the expected cash output at the second turn means the expected amount of money to be paid to a client who purchased the product invested at the second turn whose maturity date arrives in April of 20XX when he/she sells the product invested at the second turn on the maturity date of the investment product. (14) Expected cash output at the last turn (set as the amount desired by the client or automatically computed by the system): Expected amount of money to be paid to a client who purchased a product invested at the last turn when he/she sells the product invested at the last turn on the maturity date. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the last turn (i.e., the sixth turn) is December of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the last turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the sixth turn, i.e. in December of 20XX. In this case, the expected cash output at the last turn means the expected amount of money to be paid to a client who purchased the product invested at the sixth turn whose maturity date arrives in December of 20XX when he/she sells the product invested at the sixth turn on the maturity date of the investment product. (15) Grace period: A deposit period during which the expected cash output at each turn is deposited without being paid. (16) Unit purchase price of the product invested at each turn: Unit price of the product invested at each turn on the date of purchase. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the first turn is February of 20XX, and the second turn is April of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the first turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in February of 20XX, and the product invested at the second turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested in April of 20XX. In this case, the unit purchase price of the product invested at the first turn means the unit price of the product invested at the first turn whose maturity date arrives in February of 20XX on the date of purchase, and the unit purchase price of the product invested at the second turn means the unit price of the product invested at the second turn whose maturity date arrives in April of 20XX on the date of purchase. (17) Unit purchase price of the product invested at the last turn: Unit price of the product invested at the last turn on the date of purchase. For example, if the investment period of the client's IM is one year, from January 1, 20XX until December 31, 20XX, and if the turns are set bimonthly, the last turn (i.e., the sixth turn) is December of 20XX. Then, the product invested at the last turn is a particular investment product in which the client's IM is invested at the sixth turn, i.e. in December of 20XX. In this case, the unit purchase price of the product invested at the last turn means the unit purchase price of the product invested at the sixth turn whose maturity date arrives in December of 20XX on the date of purchase. (18) Tax (automatically computed by the system): The amount of money imposed as tax which is determined depending on the identity of the client who operates the IM (e.g., whether it is a person or a corporate), the period during which the client who operates the IM owned the product invested at each turn and/or the product invested at the last turn, or the like. (19) Total expected cash input (set as the amount desired by the client or automatically computed by the system): The total amount of IM demanded on the client to meet the expected cash output at each turn and the expected cash output at the last turn.
With the recent rapid expansion of the economy, the number of clients (individuals, corporate clients, etc.) who invest their IM in various financial products such as stock, bond, deposit, installment savings, insurance, pension, etc. is increasing rapidly. Accordingly, the social significance of the IM managers (e.g., securities companies, banks, insurances companies, etc.) who mange the clients' IM is also increasing tremendously.
Recently, as the social/economical environments change rapidly and frequently, the needs of the clients on <making continuous profits above a certain level while safely operating their IM> are also increasing. And, the IM managers are making efforts in various ways in order to accommodate the clients' needs into their business pool.
However, since most of the existing financial products are, for example, either, safe but with two low profits or highly profitable but too risky, despite the various efforts of the IM managers, numerous clients cannot easily find the places to invest their IM that optimally match their needs (for example, the desire of being paid a bonus money not less than a predetermined amount at every turn of investment while guaranteeing the principal of the IM).